


Chiffon

by HeartbeatsAreMySymphony



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Gender Identity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony/pseuds/HeartbeatsAreMySymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Mike likes to dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiffon

It first started his senior year of high-school. Ella (Trevor’s girlfriend at the time) had insisted he try on her prom dress, ‘just for fun’. Initially, Mike had said ‘no’. However, Ella had a way with words, and he ended up in the baby-blue gown anyways. Trevor had laughed his ass off, while Ella had fawned over him, sticking flowers and gems in his hair. He didn’t know why he felt the way he had. All he knew was that it was nice.

::::

Mike had thought that was the end of it, but boy was he wrong. His first (and only) year of college had been a hectic storm of parties, one-night-stands, and cheating. He had been particularly drunk one night, and woke up the next morning in a tight mini-dress. Against his better judgement, Mike ran to get changed out of the dress, and hid it at the back of his underwear drawer, not having the will to rid himself of it. It was his first dress.

::::

The third time, Mike is completely sober, and no one is pressuring him. Trevor was out with Jenny for the day, and Mike had a day off. He decided he might as well go out, and have some fresh air. As he was walking, he stumbled across a store by the name of _Tiffany’s_. It was a bridal shop. To this day, Mike isn’t quite sure as to why he entered the boutique in the first place. All he knew was that it had been worth it. 

With an odd spark of confidence, Mike went into the shop, and instantly began browsing through the bridesmaids section. He settled on a dark red, beaded dress, that landed at his knees (he didn’t try it on in the store, of course). It was only as he went to pay for the dress that his insecurities began creeping up on him. He had almost dropped the gown and ran off, but something was telling him to just do it. So he did. 

“It’s a lovely dress,” the girl from behind the counter had said. _Emma_ , read her name tag. Mike nodded wordlessly. “Your girlfriend is a very lucky girl.” Emma smiled at him and passed him the bag. “Have a nice day!”

There was a feeling which Mike couldn’t put his finger on as he walked out of the store having spent all the money he had saved up over four months. The fact that he got away with it made Mike feel powerful, and he liked that. 

::::

By now, Mike had a rather excellent collection, if you asked him. From little, black cocktail dresses, to floor length gowns, Mike felt he was quite well versed in the art of dresses. He was not ready for this, though. Over the last year, Mike had begun eyeing wedding gowns (blame TLC), and the urge to have one of his own became overwhelming. 

“Hi, Mike!” Emma smiled from the till as she watched him enter the store. “Your girl need a new dress?” Yes. Mike had become a regular, and no one ever questioned his heterosexuality. 

“Actually,” said Mike, grinning. “I’m here for a more _special_ reason.”

“Oh?” asked Emma, a playful smirk on her face. 

“Yeah,” said Mike as he approached the counter. “I’m here for a wedding dress.”

Emma’s eyes widened, and her smirk quickly transitioned to a beaming smile. “Oh, Mike! I’m so happy for you!” she bent over to give him a hug, but when she pulled away, there was a confused look on her face. “Shouldn’t your girl be here, then? You can’t buy wedding gowns the way you buy regular dresses.” said Emma matter-of-factly. 

“Oh.” Mike stood there for a moment, an unknown feeling curling in his stomach. “I’ll bring her, then.” without waiting for a reply, Mike left the little shop. He was done now. If he didn’t find someone to play his girl, his dirty little secret would unravel. 

::::

“Please—” 

“No.” 

“C’mon, Rachel.” Mike was begging at this point. If she didn’t say ‘yes’ he would be on his knees soon. 

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. “Why do you even _need_ a wedding dress?” 

Mike closed his eyes, knowing that this would make or break him. “Just, _please_.”

In the end, Rachel agreed. That was the last time he went to _Tiffany’s_. 

::::

Mike didn’t put on a dress for a year and a half. After he had finally gotten his wedding gown, Mike felt an overwhelming sense of shame, and vowed he would never wear a dress again (after trying it on and admiring himself, of course). Now, everything was falling apart. So he got high again for the first time in years, and decided _fuck it_. He slipped on his favourite, white chiffon dress with gold detailing, and lit his first joint. 

::::

He was so _stoned_. Ha. ‘Stoned’. _That’s a funny word_. He took another drag (making sure nothing got on his dress), and fell back on his bed. 

“Mike,” the blond giggled once more, gently stroking the soft material. “Mike, open the door… now!”

“Alright, alright!” Mike yelled. He stood from the bed, and made his way to his front door. Taking his time, he unlocked the door, only to come face-to-face with his boss. “Oh shit.”

::::

When Mike woke up, he had a splitting headache. But the first thing he noticed was his attire. Sighing, he felt like crying, and did just that. He had relapsed; and he wasn’t talking about the pot. 

::::

When Mike woke up again, it was to the scent of warm pizza, and Mike thought he had died and gone to Heaven (which was funny, as he hadn’t believed in Heaven when he was alive). He stood up (still wearing his dress) and walked into his living room. What he saw made him realise he was still alive. 

“Oh good, you’re alive.” said Harvey, then took another bite of pizza.

“Why are you here?” Mike asked, his voice shaky and raw. 

Harvey put down his plate, and stood up. “Because you passed out after getting drunk _and_ high.” the look on Harvey’s face said it all. 

“I’m sorry.” said Mike. 

Harvey sighed, but didn’t say anything else. He pulled Mike into his arms, and let him grieve. 

::::

“Harvey?” Mike asked as Rachel laced his croset. “Are you sure this is okay?” 

Harvey turned to him, a hard and determined look on his face. “Yes.” 

It clearly wasn’t enough for Mike, so Rachel added: “Mike, you look absolutely stunning! Who cares what anyone says; this is _your_ day. And if you want to wear a beautiful, floor length gown that makes you look like a greek god, then fucking _do it_.” The fact that Rachel swore meant she was serious. Rachel rarely swore.

“You show ‘em, Puppy.” Donna smiled as she walked into the room, and handed Mike his ring. 

“Thank you.”

::::

The last time Mike wore a dress, was at his funeral. It had been a beautiful teal color, designed by Emma herself. Many of the guests had been confused (some downright outraged), but Mike was at peace. He was finally at peace with himself, even in death.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a very personal one, as I am someone who has (and still is) struggled with gender, and gender identity for a long time. I hope that this helped any of you confused, struggling people out there, or at least entertained you, and gave you a new perspective. Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
